Assault and Jewelry
Assault and Jewelry is the third episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy, and the third episode of season one. In this episode, Plankton and Mr. Krabs both have their eye on a ruby at the Barg N' Mart for different reasons. Plankton ends up getting the ruby, yet is threatened by Mr. Krabs. Plankton begins gloating to everyone around town that he knows about the ruby and how much it cost. Later that same day, Sandy heads over to the Chum Bucket to retrieve an engraving pen that Plankton borrowed, only to find Plankton laying half-conscious and crippled on a dining table. After rushing him to the hospital, Plankton is interrogating by the entire team in order to find clues to the attacker. Can they find the attacker? Who is the attacker? Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Sheldon Plankton *Eugene Krabs *Old Man Jenkins (debut) *Employee 1 *Nurse 1 *Nurse Nancy (debut; cameo) *Nurse 2 Transcript *''begins with a medium shot of Bikini Bottom; the camera quickly pans through buildings; the camera stops at a certain building, yet continues to slowly pan around in an office space, showing many fish working; others are conversing on break; others are causing messes; the camera begins panning around the city to different places and different fish; the camera finally ends the pan at a sidewalk, fitted with many connected buildings; the sidewalk is fairly empty with only few fish strolling; Plankton is seen as one of these strollers'' *'Plankton:' phone I know, honey! I'm on the sidewalk right now! pause Yeah, I know I wouldn't have to do this if I had done it earlier. Would you stop calling me?! I'll find something, honey...and you're wasting my minutes! up Gosh, doesn't that women ever sleep? into store I even programmed her with a sleep mode. *'Employee 1:' up to Plankton Welcome to the Barg N' Mart. Is there anything I can get for you today? *'Plankton:' and stomps away Why does everyone have to ask something of me today?! around Does she want a new screen wiper? A new set of wheels? What does she want?! *'Employee 1:' up to Plankton again Sir, if I can make a suggestion, why not just get her a watch? *'Plankton:' Are you kidding?! That would short circuit her wires! down I mean...back up those are too tacky for her. She wants something more fitting. *'Employee 1:' Fitting, eh? How about some clothes? *'Plankton:' Clothes? What would my wife want with some clothes? It's obvious you now know she's a computer. *'Employee 1:' How would I know what would fit her? away *'Plankton:' around store again I'm never going to find anything. Why don't they have a "this is perfect for your computer wife" aisle? facepalm I know that doesn't sound practical. hands up Sometimes I just wish the perfect thing would fall right out of the sky. red ruby falls to the ground; looks back "The Sky", for all of your aircraft related parts. the ruby Wow. Such beauty. This would surely make the perfect gift for Karen. *'Employee 1:' up ruby I would like it if people didn't have to drop expensive items on the ground all of the time. *'Plankton:' You mean you don't enjoy it? *'Employee 1:' No, I do. It's just that I'm not allowed to take it home with me. the ruby onto a display case It's for sale, now. *'Plankton:' For sale? giving the ruby to Karen and receiving the secret formula; jumps excitingly I want that ruby! I want that ruby! out wallet What's your asking price? *'Employee 1:' Well, for items such as this one, I'd say...five hundred clams. *'Plankton:' Whoo. That's mighty pricey. But I better come up with some cash, or else I'll never hear the end of it. Literally. Karen runs off of a uranium tube. She could keep this going even after I'm in the ground. speaks aloud Mister, wait! I can come up with the cash somehow! Keep that item on hold for me. I'll see how many coins I can round up around this store. There has to be at least a thousand dollars of change dispersed around here. *'Employee 1:' He he. Well, good luck with that. I'm only aloud to keep items on hold for ten minutes. *'Plankton:' Ten minutes?! *'Employee 1:' Why do you think we have so little customers come into the hold checkout? to a dark room filled with cobwebs and hanging, flickering lights *'Plankton:' Then I'll try my best! This isn't my first rodeo gathering coins inside of a convience store. *'Employee 1:' Really? You've done it before? *'Plankton:' How do you think I could afford the wallet? running around, gathering coins *'Female Fish:' checkout; laughing And I thought that Samantha was the one that ate the cake. But obviously, that's not the case. coin; Plankton catches it speedily *'Plankton:' Rooky mistake, lady! at coin Really? A one clam coin? *'Female Fish:' These are hard times we're living in, you bacteria, now hand over the coin! *'Plankton:' Yeah right! over female fish's approaching hand Ha ha ha! away *''cuts to Mr. Krabs, walking in the store as well'' *'Mr. Krabs:' The big 22 today. I wonder what she wants for her birthday today, my Pearl. thinks Twenty two. Two two. Hmm...maybe a tu-tu! Maybe that's what she'll want. rings; answers phone What is it? *'Pearl:' other line What is it? What is it?! I'll tell you what it is! I don't want a tu-tu for my twenty-second birthday! I'm too old for those! up *'Mr. Krabs:' up Curse you whales and your super hundred-something mile radius hearing! walking Then I better find something else for my Pearl. *'Plankton:' an aisle, crawling to a coin Almost there. A one hundred clam coin! He he he! That'll be enough to buy the ruby! It's all I need left! coin; the coin outreaches to Mr. Krabs's foot, slipping him Krabs?! *'Mr. Krabs:' falling Aah! accidentally knocks over the ruby, causing the ruby to fall into Mr. Krabs's hand Eh? What's this? *'Plankton:' onto ruby It's mine, that's what it is! Now hand it over, Krabs! *'Mr. Krabs:' I'll hand it over when I'm served on a silver platter! *'Plankton:' You know what they say about how things can be arranged! Krabs stands up; the two are now in a tug-of-war over the ruby Let...it...go! *'Mr. Krabs:' Not in a million years! *'Plankton:' We'll see about that! So what are you going to do with this ruby, Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Take it to Pearl, though I don't see how that's any of your business! *'Plankton:' What about before you leave the store? *'Mr. Krabs:' I'll take it to the checkout? faints, releasing grip on ruby *'Plankton:' up ruby Success. ruby on conveyer belt I'll take little ruby to go, cashier. *'Cashier:' That's kind of the point of a checkout. ruby's tag and places the ruby in bag *'Plankton:' He he he. bag and begins exiting the store; stopped by Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' You may have won this round, Plankton, but this isn't over. I'll tell you that! If I don't get that ring for Pearl, she's going to kill me. And then I'll sic her on you. *'Plankton:' Isn't over?! Krabs, who's the one with the ruby in a bag?! evilly and passes by Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' around; growls Plankton. *''cuts to Plankton, walking down the sidewalk, wearing the ruby'' *'Plankton:' hands together Who should I gloat to first? around Nope. around Don't know him...or her. around Perfect. Old Man Jenkins. over to OMJ *'Old Man Jenkins:' rocking chair Why, if it isn't Plankton. My old-time kindergarten reading partner. *'Plankton:' Too bad you couldn't read. *'Old Man Jenkins:' What do you want? *'Plankton:' Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to show you up ruby this. *'Old Man Jenkins:' Why, that there is beautiful. back That must have costed a thousand clams. A ring like that is nice. Bloody gosh I love that ring. *'Plankton:' En contrare, geezer. This here costed only three thousand clams. *'Old Man Jenkins:' Only? You have that much cash on you? *'Plankton:' Respectively. away I'll leave you to your...middle class life. *''cuts to Plankton, walking down the sidewalk'' *'Plankton:' Who should be my next quarry? around I never realized the amount of people I don't know in this town. around Except for that guy! to Squidward; hops in front of Squidward *'Squidward:' Out of my way, Plankton. I'm late for work. *'Plankton:' Since when do you care? *'Squidward:' Ever since I started working for such a serious job, so let me by! *'Plankton:' Fine, if you don't want to see a...five hundred thousand clam ruby. walking away *'Squidward:' Five hundred thousand clam ruby? Plankton What are you talking about? *'Plankton:' I'm talking about the half-a-million clam I'm wearing on my finger...stubs. *'Squidward:' Where did you get such a piece of jewelry? Who cares?! Not only does that ring look beautiful. It looks even more beautiful on me. *'Plankton:' As if. And none of your business. As if you'll ever go there. away Have fun basking in the light of the ruby as I walk away. *'Squidward:' scoffs Single cells. toward agency Always so gloatful. *''cuts to inside the ERGBB agency; Squidward and Sandy are inside, walking around in the hallways'' *'Squidward:' So, I don't know the true value of the ruby, but I wonder how he could have afforded it. *'Sandy:' No idea. I bet he gloated about it, huh? *'Squidward:' Oh yeah. I bet I was just one of the many victims. *'Sandy:' Yep. It's a good thing that you don't have to see him for the rest of the day. facepalms Oh, wait. I just remembered something. *'Squidward:' Does it have to do with Plankton? *'Sandy:' sighs What do you think? I have to ask him for a pen back. *'Squidward:' Are you saying you gave him that engraving spy pen? *'Sandy:' No! I'm not that crazy. I gave the pen to Mr. Krabs for some odd reason, but he claimed Plankton also needed it for something else. *'Squidward:' I see. walking I better get to my station now. I'm already late. *'Sandy:' Okay. I have to get going to Plankton's anyway. I better get going as well. *'Squidward:' Have fun. *'Sandy:' Maybe. *''disappears to another hallway; SpongeBob and Patrick appear around the corner from said hallway'' *'SpongeBob:' So, what's all of this about a ruby? *'Patrick:' Apparently, Plankton claims he has a one hundred thousand dollar ruby that he's going to give to Karen. *'SpongeBob:' One hundred thousand dollar ruby? *'Patrick:' I may not be an expert, but I don't think that rubies and what not are produced underwater. *'SpongeBob:' It had to come from land...or some female's purse. *'Patrick:' I think so. Plankton has been known to, well, deceive. *'SpongeBob:' And gloat about it, too. That ruby doesn't seem to be one hundred grand to me. thinks I'd say a couple hundred at the greatest. It was a bargain anyway. *'Patrick:' How do you know it was a bargain? *'SpongeBob:' SpongeBob and Patrick stop walking Repeat what you claimed Plankton said to you. *'Patrick:' Well, to the best of my memory, I think he said "This ruby didn't come cheap for someone such as yourself, though. This ruby cost more than one hundred grand, I'll have you know. To me, it was more of a deal." thinks I'm not following. *'SpongeBob:' You're on your way, pink one. Patrick on back and walks away *''cuts to the Chum Bucket; Sandy is pulling up in her boat'' *'Sandy:' in sand Here we are. The Chum Bucket. off radio I've never been so happy to turn off talk radio. out of boat; closes door; stops in front of Chum Bucket Doesn't this place have, like, a doorbell? rings; door opens automatically This would be surprising if we didn't already have this at the agency. into the Chum Bucket dining room; the room is dimly lit with only two lights on Gosh. Doesn't Plankton make enough to pay the electric bills? *'Karen:' into dining room What are you doing here? *'Sandy:' around Ah! Oh. hand to chest; inhales and exhales deeply I don't think my heart can take all of these scares I face. *'Karen:' Did Plankton invite you over? He said he was having some company over. *'Sandy:' I came to get my engraving pen back from him. *'Karen:' Oh, this dasterdly thing? up pen I accidentally used it on the renting bill and now I have to wait another six months to get another. tosses pen to Sandy *'Sandy:' pen Sorry about that. Well, farewall. around to leave; stops Hey. Have you seen Plankton around here? It seems as though he's not here. *'Karen:' He's been out all day. And it's getting late for such a Plankton as himself. I'm going to have to kick his butt now, down that Plankton. It seems pointless doing such a thing, especially since I'm going to punish him for seconds. *'Sandy:' chuckles Poor Plankton, I guess. *'Karen:' Yep. I hope nothing's happened to him out there. on all lights Why does he always keep these lights off. I know the electric bills can get high, but if I need to see I need to see. I'll be in the lab if you need me. into laboratory *'Sandy:' pen up and catches it I wonder where Plankton is. It is three o'clock. down in seat I hope he didn't get caught in a glass filled with water. Or orange juice. He's always saying how he's allergic to orange juice. thinks Hmm. Maybe he's using the pulp as a life preserver. *'Plankton:' gruntfully Not unless I get beaten to one. *'Sandy:' Plankton? Where are you? *'Plankton:' I'm...oof...right behind you. *'Sandy:' around in seat; sees a crippled Plankton Plankton! Oh, goodness! up Plankton What happened to you? *'Plankton:' No...time to...explain. I feel too drowsy. head to left *'Sandy:' No no, now Plankton. turns Plankton's head Stay with me right now. to laboratory I wouldn't want to disturb Karen right now. button on belt There. The ambulance should be here soon. *'Plankton:' That's good. sighs But I think I'll take a quick nap. *'Sandy:' Not yet. I think you can sleep all you want at the hospital, but you're going to have to stay awake right now. *''cuts to the hospital; Sandy parks her boat speedily, along with speedily exiting the car and speedily running into the hospital'' *'Sandy:' hospital Help! Somebody get this little guy some assistance! Help us! *'Nurse 1:' Okay. Okay. Plankton I'll take it from here. carefully with Plankton to hospital room *'Sandy:' Will he be okay? walking to Plankton, only to be stopped by other nurses Wait! No! Doctor, will he be okay?! *'Nurse 1:' back I'll make sure to take great care of him, honey! *'Sandy:' whispers Okay. back away Why don't I take a seat? a seat in waiting chair *''cuts to a medium shot of the hospital; about an hour has passed and Sandy has dosed off in the waiting chair'' *'Nurse 1:' Sandy Squirrel. Oh, squirrel. harder Gosh, she's in a deep sleep. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was in a coma. at watch How many more hours until my shift is up? This is wasting my time. facepalm Ah, great. My watch is broken. Oh, nuts! *'Sandy:' quickly Huh?! Nuts?! Where?! head There are no nuts are there? *'Nurse 1:' No, no nuts. But I do have something better. *''cuts to the nurse and Sandy in a room'' *'Nurse 1:' He's right over there. to a bed where Plankton is sleeping *'Sandy:' Is he...okay? *'Nurse 1:' He should be for now. As long as he doesn't have too much noise in here. We need to keep as much loud sound from in this room as possible. *'Sandy:' That may be a problem. I invited some...friends. *'Squidward:' into room Wow! This room is beautiful! Just look at the amount of artwork in here! to painting Is that the "Stained-Glass Portrait"? room Just perfect. Hey guys! They're in here! *'Sandy:' at an annoyed nurse Well, at least he's not in the room anymore. *'Nurse 1:' to self Fish...or...squirrels. head out of room to see the approaching ERGBB team Whoa! Whoa! No one is allowed in here without authorization. *'SpongeBob:' out badge We're partners of Sandy Cheeks from the ERGBB agency. *'Nurse 1:' That's great, but you still need to sign the authorization for both you and your friends. *'SpongeBob:' around; looks back at the rest of the team Fine. I'll catch up with you guys later. toward desk with nurse *'Patrick:' into room What's going on here? *'Sandy:' Plankton's been abused severely, Patrick. over bed I saw him last at the Chum Bucket, lying half conscious on a dining table. sighs *'Patrick:' Well, you know what we're going to have to do, right Sandy? *'Sandy:' around Yeah, I know. But can we wait until he wakes up to do it. Asking him questions while he's asleep seems kind of pointless. *'Patrick:' sarcastically Of course, because I was just dying to ask him questions while he's in a coma. *'Sandy:' Don't say that, Patrick! *'Patrick:' Well don't get your hopes up too high either, Sandy! There's a good chance that he's... *'Sandy:' You so much as dare say it and I'll get the whole team of nurses to come and kick you to the... *'Plankton:' while awakening; rubs eye Whoo. I was awoken by the sound of bickering. yawns What's going on? *'Sandy:' Oh, just great. Now you've awoken him! *'Plankton:' grunts No, Sandy. It's okay. grunts I'm fully rested. Just in a little pain. *'SpongeBob:' into room I'm back. exhales Gosh, that line is so long, they might as well hold an annual marathon. sighs But I made it. to Plankton What's wrong with Plankton? *'Sandy:' He got abused severely. *'SpongeBob:' in closer How, Plankton? Who did this to you? *'Plankton:' Well, the memory is kind of hazy. to the right All I can really remember are fists. And feet. And, well, darkness. Probably when I blacked out. *'SpongeBob:' Yikes. You must have gotten ruffed up pretty badly. *'Sandy:' SpongeBob! You guys aren't helping. This is serious business. *'SpongeBob:' And that's what we do, Sandy. Serious business. Now that Mr. Plankton is awake, then it's the perfect time to ask him a couple of questions. *'Sandy:' Really? Right now? *'SpongeBob:' Well I wouldn't expect him to do as well when he's asleep. open notepad *'Sandy:' Why do you open up a flipbook when there's nothing written in it? *'SpongeBob:' Ms. Cheeks, please. This flipbook never leaves my sight. Well, except for when I'm entering the agency. The Espionage Bot just has to take all my stuff before entering. flipping through pages Ah. Here we are. question "Where were you on the day of today"? Wait, that doesn't sound right. *'Patrick:' You've got that right. flipbook Let's do this the right way, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' whining But that's no fun. out of the way *'Patrick:' Plankton, who do you think might have done such a thing to you? *'Plankton:' Well, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but the real question is why would they do such a thing to me"? *'Patrick:' Well, that depends on the motive. *'Plankton:' Motive? A motive? to self The only thing I can think of is showing that ruby to everybody. *'SpongeBob:' Of course! The ruby! I think you gloating to everyone about the ring must've set somebody on the wrong side of the coral. *'Plankton:' Oh, what have I done. *'Patrick:' Did anyone say anything that sounded suspicious or unsettling? *'Plankton:' Well, not really. *'Patrick:' Can you repeat some of the things they said that stood out to you? *'Plankton:' Well, Old Man Jenkins claimed that the ruby was "bloody gosh beautiful". And that fiend Krabs claimed that if Pearl didn't get the ruby, then she would kill him and that he would sic her onto me. *'Patrick:' down notes into flipbook There we go. That's all we need. flipbook; the team begin to rush out of the room *'Plankton:' They left me here.sighs When do they not? *''cuts to Old Man Jenkin's house; the team are pulling up in the driveway'' *'Old Man Jenkins:' back in rocking chair Why isn't this peaceful? car door shut; stands up in fright to see ERGBB marching up driveway Is this raid?! If you don't leave in the next split second, I'll have the police come and arrest you in a fraction of that time. *'SpongeBob:' No need to get the police. up badge Their already here. *'Patrick:' And we're here to ask a certain fish a couple of questions. *'OMJ:' If this is because my rocking chair is causing to much sound for the neighbors... *'Patrick:' No. Nothing like that. *'OMJ:' Then I wouldn't know any other crime I could commit. *'Patrick:' How about attempted murder? flipbook *'OMJ:' chuckles I think I would know if I would try to commit attempted murder. *'Patrick:' Perfect. Then you have a problem telling us how you did. *'OMJ:' But I didn't. Therefore you have nothing. *'Patrick:' Yes, we do have something. We have a problem. You better tell us how you attempted murder on a Mr. Sheldon Plankton or else you'll be hearing from our lawyers. *'OMJ:' Plankton? That little gloater?! He came across here with a fancy ruby about the size of... *'Patrick:' Yeah, we know the story. Yet, what we don't know is what your response to Mr. Plankton was. *'OMJ:' All I said was that the ruby was beautiful. *'Patrick:' out pen Exactly how beautiful did you say the ruby was? *'OMJ:' Well, I'll have you know that I am from, how you say, the country side of Bikini Bottom. I prefer to use my country draw. *'Patrick:' Is this getting anywhere? *'OMJ:' I claimed that the ruby was "bloody gosh beautiful". *'Patrick:' Ah ha! So you admit to stealing the ruby for your own selfish greed and beating Plankton down in order to do so? *'OMJ:' I never admitted to anything. *'Patrick:' Except for what you said: bloody. I believe that such a word can be held against you. Lucky for you, we have one more suspect in our quarry. flipbook *'SpongeBob:' Quarry? Never use that word in a case. It makes you seem less serious. chuckles Quarry. *'Patrick:' scoffs That makes us seem less serious? of the team load into a car *''cuts to Mr. Krabs's anchor'' *'SpongeBob:' out of car You guys better take this one. I'll stay out of sight. *'Sandy:' Good idea. rest of team to head to front door; knocks on door Hello, Espionage and Reconnaisance Group of Bikini Bottom. Open up! We have few questions. *'Mr. Krabs:' Just a second. *'Squidward:' It's been a second. pin inside of door knob; pin explodes, thus causing the door to fly open I love doing that. *'Pearl:' up from magazine Dad! The police are here! *'Mr. Krabs:' offscreen Police? downstairs Not just the police. Spies! throat Why, hello there. Welcome to the Krusty Krab. I mean, my abode. *'Sandy:' hand up We're just here to ask you a few questions. *'MK:' on stair Give them to me. *'Sandy:' Well, a Mr. Plankton is reported to have come across this house. Is that correct? *'MK:' Yeah. *'Sandy:' Well, it seems that he came across here with... *'MK:' ...With a big red ruby that he keeps rubbing in everyone's faces, huh? Yep. He did. *'Sandy:' We understand it is your daughter's birthday today. We also know that you wanted to get her a ruby for her birthday. Well, with that being said, it seems that Plankton was severely abused today by an unknown person. And, Mr. Krabs, you seem to be one of our suspects. *'MK:' Then you might as well investigate the whole town while you're at it. *'Sandy:' We might just have to do that, Mr. Krabs. *'MK:' What do you want to know? *'Sandy:' What were your exact words that you said to Mr. Plankton when he showed you the ruby? *'MK:' That ruby was supposed to be mine! self The only thing I said to him was that Pearl was going to be mad with me and then I would unleash her anger onto Plankton. *'Sandy:' Perfect. down quote into flipbook *'MK:' That's it. You're not going to run me into the big house? *'Sandy:' Not this time, Mr. Krabs. *''team departs the scene'' *''cuts to the meeting room in the agency'' *'SpongeBob:' Well now what do we do? *'Patrick:' We keep searching. Something has to turn up sooner or later. *'Sandy:' Yeah. All we need to do is go back to Plankton and ask him some more questions to get to the right suspect. *'SpongeBob:' screen rings The wall's beeping. button on remote; Nurse Nancy appears on the screen *'Nurse Nancy:' Hello, ERGBB. *'Sandy:' How is Plankton doing, Nurse Nancy? *'NN:' He's doing better. He's not grunting anymore and he's staying pretty much more awake. *'Sandy:' Did he say anything? *'NN:' Some of the weirdest, and kind of more personal, things he told me. Yet, he did mention some about his attacker. *'Patrick:' Give it to us, Nurse Nancy. *'NN:' He claimed his attacker was taller than an average fish. He claimed that it was white and had a sort of mechanical sound. That's all he said. *'Nurse 2:' background Nurse Nancy, we need you. back into room *'NN:' Got to go. off signal; wall television turns off *'SpongeBob:' up I think we have our attacker, team. out of room; team quickly follows behind *'Sandy:' Who do you think is our attacker? *'SpongeBob:' Oscar's latest addition to the agency: walking; points The Espionage Bot. *'Oscar:' out of office I see you guys have found my new innovation, eh? *'SpongeBob:' Yep, and we just have a couple of questions for this little machine. *'Oscar:' Nothing about that machine is little. Excluding the price, this machine is stronger than three agents combined, has the speed of a track and field racer, and...well, some other things. *'Espionage Bot:' hand to wave, making a mechanical sound Hello there. *'SpongeBob:' up to EB Hello there. We just have to run a couple of questions by you. *'EB:' Okay, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Where were you on the day of today? *'EB:' I was standing right here. *'SpongeBob:' Ah. You didn't travel anywhere today? *'EB:' No. Just stood right here all day. *'SpongeBob:' sighs Well, forget this then, Espionage Bot. away *'Sandy:' Now who's left? *'SpongeBob:' Well. Old Man Jenkins is too weak to do that much damage to Plankton and he's not white. Mr. Krabs was too held up with Pearl's birthday party to fight Plankton and isn't white. Who does that leave? *'Sandy:' Well, it had to be someone close to him. Someone who had direct access to the Chum Bucket. *'Patrick:' I would have to say...gasps *'SpongeBob:' Oh, for Neptune's sake, just say it! Karen! *''of team gasps'' *'Sandy:' But why would she do such a thing? *'SpongeBob:' And the interrogation stays alive. *''cuts to the Chum Bucket; the team are at the front doors, which open automatically'' *'Sandy:' Hmm. The dining area is strangely lit now. *'Karen:' into dining area It certainly is. The only thing that makes it brighter is this ruby that Plankton got for me. *'SpongeBob:' Save the act for the courthouse. Karen Plankton, you're arrested for attempted murder of your husband, Sheldon Plankton. *'Karen:' sighs How did you guys piece it together? *'Sandy:' It was actually pretty simple. When I first visited, you used connotation so I wouldn't recognize your crime. You claimed Plankton has been out all day, which now I see really meant that you knocked him unconscious. Next, you claimed you would have to do it for "seconds", which means you might have done it again. *'SpongeBob:' Not to mention that he describes that the attacker had to be taller than an average fish, strong, and had a mechanical sound. *'Karen:' I'm well aware of that. But as you can see, I'm not white. *'SpongeBob:' We happened to think about that too, Karen. Since we suspected that Plankton was already being abused, the glow from the ruby would have led him to believe that the person was white. You knew that he might have thought that, so you thought ahead. If Plankton came to his senses and see it was you, he could rat you out to the police. So, you turned out the dining room lights so that he wouldn't have suspected a glow from the ruby pinned to you. *'Karen:' growls Does that mean I'm going to jail? *'Patrick:' Precisely. But I just have one more question? Why did you abuse Mr. Plankton? *'Karen:' up ruby Well, apparently, my husband gave me a ruby that was engraved to a "Jennie", not "Karen". I've had it up to robotic hand to ceiling here arm with Plankton. *'Patrick:' We understand. We also understand we have to bring you to jail. *'Karen:' hands behind back I understand. handcuffs to be placed on hands *'Patrick:' You have the right to remain silent. escorting Karen to the outside of the Chum Bucket *'SpongeBob:' at ruby Well, this is the strangest thing. *'Sandy:' What is? *'SpongeBob:' Well, Jennie was the name of Mr. Krabs's late wife, Jennie Krabs. *'Sandy:' That is weird. Mr. Krabs had the engraving pen first. He must have put the ruby on hold and secretly engraved it with Jennie's name. *'SpongeBob:' But why? thinks It makes sense! It would have made the perfect gift for Pearl! We have to get this to him fast. *''cuts to the ERGBB at Mr. Krabs's house; the team hands Mr. Krabs the ruby'' *'Mr. Krabs:' up ruby; looks at engraving Yep. This is it. Thank you, ERGBB. door slowly *''Krabs hand the ruby to Pearl, engraving first; Mr. Krabs and Pearl hug each other; Pearl places the ruby next to a picture of Jennie Krabs over the fire place'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Happy birthday, Pearl. *'Pearl:' It is now, dad. It is now. *''ends'' Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013